tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumadylovo
Yumadylovo is a binary M4 and M7 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Yumadylovo is the most recent addition to the EIT, a fast-growing border system with its own native race, the Iska, and an expanding water export and light manufacturing economy. However, many of those who live at the edge of or outside the law have put down roots in the system. As such, the government maintains a strong police and military presence to protect commerce and local industries. The system is the preferred route into Kehan for commercial traffic, given the secure nature of Lafhrenz, the only other link to the former from the EIT. The first gates connecting Yumadylovo to Sol were finished in 2142 AD, and the system was colonized in the same year. In 2144, the construction of gates linking Yumadylovo to Kehan was completed. The native Iska had established a rudimentary space presence by the time the first gate construction crews arrived from Sol. However unable they were to leave Iskan's orbit in a manned mission, they possessed the capacity to observe and contact the alien vessels assembling an unknown structure near the system's outermost planet. Eteno crews received the low-tech radio message, but were unable to decipher its meaning. Abiding by Galactic Senate regulations, the crews simply completed their mission and allowed the Eteno government to make contact. Contact with the Iska was peaceful and relatively uneventful. Mindful of their new position, Iska leaders negotiated the rapid annexation of their world, and cooperated with their new "senior partners" (as many in the native government referred to the EIT) to establish Iskan as a center of commerce and manufacturing, to considerable success. Planets and features Iskan Home of the Iska race and the only inhabited world in the Yumadylovo system. Due to its proximity to its twin stars, the surface is bathed in lethal radiation. This has driven the Iska to adapt to an existence completely underground, in labyrinthine networks of tunnels. Using modern technologies, the Iska have undertaken a massive program of modernization and industrial development. Though incomplete, the project has already resulted in the creation of a handful of protected surface settlements, the construction of integrated factories and mines underground, and the general improvement of living conditions in the tunnels. 650 million Iska live on the planet alongside 1.5 million immigrants, mostly Eteno, underground and in new shielded surface cities. Pupov Frozen rock whose surface is covered in a vast sheet of ice miles thick. Massive chunks are cut up and hauled into orbit by extraction ships and melted in fusion-powered holding tanks to be loaded into shipping vessels. Pupov's water is reserved for domestic consumption and storage in strategic government reserves only. Sheknomoya Frozen rock similar to Pupov in that it is entirely covered in miles-thick ice. Chunks of ice are extracted, processed, and shipped using the same methods as on Pupov, although the final product is primarily for export. Spitsino Massive gas giant, the largest in Eteno space. Spitsino is a methane giant colored a rich aquamarine. No extraction operations are present, and no plans currently exist for any industry to be developed in the near future in the giant's orbit. It is a popular point of interest for vessels passing through the system for its sheer size and brilliant color. Stale-Rock field Considerably dense asteroid field between Pupov and Iskan rich in iron, nickel, gold, and titanium. Named for an anonymous quote believed to have been said by one of the first surveyors to visit Yumadylovo, "These asteroids just look like every other damn piece of dust and metal floating around in space. Just another field of stale rocks." Pirate activity in the field has so far prevented the establishment of mining operations. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Admiral Svicec Imperial Navy system headquarters and home port of the local garrison fleet. Operates many far-reaching patrols to keep pirate activity under control. Orbits Yumadylovo A and B freely. Iskan Shipping Platform Northern Export Shipping warehouse and terminal for most cargo going to or leaving Iskan. Orbits Iskan. Edelzell Station IPF system headquarters and popular rest stop for shipping traffic leaving or entering the EIT proper. 25,000 various workers associated with development projects on Iskan live aboard the station. Orbits Iskan. Dhagg Gorodniye Station Troptal Precision Industries water extraction station servicing Pupov. Ice chunks cut by extraction vessels are melted in storage tanks and transferred to shipping tankers aboard Dhagg Gorodniye, strictly for domestic consumption and stockpiling. Orbits Pupov. Neschmekend Station Troptal Precision Industries water extraction station servicing Sheknomoya similar to how Dhagg Gorodniye services Pupov, with the caveat that Neschmekend's production is allotted for export sale. Orbits Sheknomoya. Ihmerterchen Base Imperial Cartel alternative shipping station facilitating routes into foreign space via the looser Kehan border crossing. Ihmerterchen's early establishment has attracted a number of other criminal organizations to Yumadylovo. Ihmerterchen is built into the Stale-Rock field. Orbits Yumadylovo A and B freely. Labor Commune Pilots of the Golden Revolution raider base in the Stale-Rock field established to facilitate attacks against shipping. Orbits Yumadylovo A and B freely. Kolkocyz Shop Black Lords storage facility and raider base in the Stale-Rock field. Crews from Kolkocyz regularly prey on vessels that stray from well-policed routes in the system. Orbits Yumadylovo A and B. Bastion Base Varsa fortress in the Stale-Rock field. Major installation constructed to combat foreign traffic, export shipping, and the pilots of other criminal organizations active in the system. Orbits Yumadylovo A and B. Connections * Kehan * Sol Category:Class M stars Category:Star systems with four planets Category:Binary star systems Category:Star systems